A Yellow Lemon Tree
by yellowxxxlily
Summary: A yellow lemon tree was all it took to get them to admit their feelings to each other. A short romantic take at how they got together. Lily and James oneshot R&R. It's been reworked.


**AN: **This was originally my first one shot but I've reworked it for a writing competition and I'm very proud of the results. I hope you like it as much as I do!

Review and Enjoy!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A Yellow Lemon Tree**

It was a dismal day, the rain splattering on the cobblestones and the clouds blanketing the glorious sun. It seemed like a crime to the young boy who was sitting in his room staring out of his window. It had only been yesterday when there had been an azure sky, lightly speckled with frothy clouds. Unlike the ghastly ones, he saw now. They made him feel ill.

The mist was swirling around too. His chestnut eyes roamed the country landscape and he had grudgingly admitted that the mist added an aura of mystery and romance to the region. Romance, he sighed, was one thing that he would do anything for right now.

He shot up as he spotted a fleck of red; he had been waiting all day for it. Discouragingly it was only a robin. He sat back down dejectedly; his shoulders slumped.

The weather was getting to him. He stood up purposefully, and then sat down again. It was as though a dark cloud had settled over him, not allowing him to think sunny thoughts.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A red haired girl was also sitting at her window, thinking of what wonderful weather they were experiencing. She loved the rain and her green eyes sparkled whenever there was fog. You see she was a hopeless romantic who had found her Romeo, her significant other.

Her feelings for this particular chestnut boy had been reinforced after her experience with him yesterday. She looked towards the mist one last time; the time had come for this petite 17-year-old girl to play with fate. She delicately got up from her chair and glanced one last time at her surroundings, certain that things would never be the same again.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Lily Evans looked up at the sky, she enjoyed staring at it and deciphering shapes from the clouds was one of her favourite past times. Today however she had come to sort out her emotions, distorted as they were._

_The red head loved the orchid she was in; it belonged to their summer neighbors who had given them consent to use it. Lily's favourite spot was the shade of a lemon tree._

_Its boughs were filled with an abundance of yellow lemons as well as pink tinged blossoms. It was a captivating scene and to complete the picture a hummingbird had perched itself daintily on the topmost branch._

_Lily started counting the lemons, a habit that she had developed over the years. Before she could get to 10, she heard soft footsteps, gently walking through the orchid. She decided it was the black dog she saw yesterday. Lily carried on counting her lemons._

_11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16_

_Lily heard breathing, she looked up in shock. The chestnut haired boy who had been plaguing her dreams for the past month was standing above her. He glanced at her questioningly; the fresh air must have gotten to her head for she nodded. They settled into a comfortable silence_

_17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22_

_They slowly broke the silence with snippets of dialog, until there was no longer anything left to say… yet there was so much that was unspoken._

_23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28_

_His hazel eyes sought her emerald ones. She looked away; she wasn't ready just yet._

_29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34_

_He mentioned something about how much he loved the blue sky, and so once again, the silence was disturbed._

_35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40_

_She glanced at him, listening to his excited chatter. He was the one for her, yet she just wasn't able to tell him. Not yet, the time had to be right._

_41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46_

_He told her he had to leave; he had a prior engagement. She told him politely that she hoped he enjoyed it, trying in vain to mask her sadness at his departure. It hurt her to admit it but she had grown attached to him, from a single encounter under the lemon tree. _

_It scared her._

_She glanced one last time at her precious lemon tree…_

_47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

James Potter looked out of his bedroom. He scrutinized the orchids surrounding his house one last time, a desperate attempt to find some sign of hope. He found it in the form of a red beacon protected by a yellow umbrella.

He hurried outside, not caring about his lack of apparel. Nothing mattered anymore, as long as the beacon agreed to be his guide in life – the one who would hold him when it seemed as though the flood tide was coming in.

He found his beloved beacon counting her lemons again.

_53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58_

She glanced up smiling. He had come for her. She stood up and glanced at her treasured tree.

_59, 60_, _61, 62, 63, 64_

Green found brown and lips found lips. No words were needed for the time being, just rain, a yellow lemon tree and importantly each other.

_65, 66, 67, 68, 69, 70_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was wintry day at the lemon tree. The tree was radiating in its glory. Wreaths hung above the homes and the birds chirped in anticipation of the next day. Christmas Eve had arrived and along with it an electric atmosphere.

The wind blew softly as a mop of copper hair emerged from one of the homes. He hurried over to the lemon tree and laid down a picnic blanket, green like her eyes. He quickly took out a slender piece of wood and began muttering under his breath.

Sparks began to shoot from the wand and the lemon tree was quickly dressed in its finest, waiting for the arrival of the speck of ruby that made the copper boy glow.

She stumbled down the frozen hill and sat herself down, shining as bright as the snow. Her eyes were forest green today, like the lemon tree's leaves in warmer weather. She marveled at the lemon tree's clothing. It had been transformed, just like she had been.

The two sat in silence; together they sat in perfect harmony, watching the snow flutter to the ground around them. They looked deep into each others eyes, words weren't needed anymore, and it was as though it had all aligned. Their lips meshed, perfectly synchronized.

The birds looked down at them joyously; it was 'A Very Merry Christmas' indeed.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN: **Well there it is! Tell me what you think and I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas like Lily and James!


End file.
